


Terror

by jjournal



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: !Newface Wade, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjournal/pseuds/jjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wade’s got a new face. And personalities are distorted to meet my blackened mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit grim. So yes, if you’re looking for something angsty, you’ve come to the right corner.

He dipped the cookie into the cup and watched as the milk crawled upwards, darkening the biscuit before it proved to be too much and it cracked.

 

He flicked his hand away from the cup quickly but it was too late and a large chunk of the cookie fell and he watched as the white milk quickly enveloped it into the opaque recess of his drink.

 

“Peter for the love of God, just look at me.”

 

“I’m busy, Wade. Go bother someone else.”

 

There’s a huff and a fake laugh that accompanies his reply and he isn’t sure where it came from. It might have been him.

 

“You’re reading too much into it.”

 

“Into what.” It’s not a question but it’s not an answer either. And he’s okay with that. Content. Scratch that. He’s not content, this isn’t content.

 

Both the cookie and milk are now spoiled so sets them aside and busies himself with looking down at the white table.

 

“You know what. You know exactly what. Just look at me?”

 

“I can’t. I can’t look at you. You’re ugly.”

 

He can hear Wade’s sharp intake of breath like a loud crashing wave and the regret washes over him with salty sting.

 

“I don’t think so. Not anymore.”

 

Peter doesn’t answer that because he might think so. He hasn’t seen his face yet but he already knows that he won’t like it. He already knows that he won’t be able to hide the shock in his eyes when Wade’s face – that distinct face- be wiped of all its character. Everything that was Wade. His personification now forever gone.

 

He fell in love with the old Wade. He didn’t want to meet the new one.

 

“Put your mask on.”

 

“Peter.” He’s whining now and it isn’t like him. He has yet to take a look at Wade and he’s already changed, “Please.”

 

“WADE NO.” And the cup is already on the other side of the room and it crashes to the wall with a resounding bang. It breaks into large pieces. Pieces that could be fixed. He feels the urge to walk over to the pieces and crush them with his boots.

 

But then Wade grabs a hold of his face to try and get him to see. But he wasn’t going to see, he screws his eyes shut as tight as they’d go and struggles against Wade’s hold.

 

“Look at me!”

 

Two strong fingers pull his eyelids upwards and he can start to make out Wade’s face but it’s okay. It’s okay because the tears in his eyes are blurring his vision enough for him to pretend it’s the old Wade.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

His back hits the table and Wade is suddenly pinning him down and there’s little room for struggle.

 

“Petey. Petey please look at me.”

 

But he shakes his head and his eyes remain closed. He bites his lip to hold back a sob but it comes out anyway.

 

“I’m still the same Wade. I still love you.”

 

He fights against the sudden onslaught of hiccups to reply, “Then why would you go. And do that. Why would you do that. If you loved me. I loved you the way you were.”

 

“I’m still me. You don’t have to worry about that because I’m still me. And I still read the fucking boxes as clear as day. Peter, I.am.still.me.”

 

His chest hurts but he opens his eyes anyway and looks into the new face. It strikes him as incredibly raw.

 

“You’re still you?”

 

“Still as annoying and frustrating as you’ll always remember.” And then the sentence is accompanied with his crazy eyed smirk.

 

He still feels as though it is somehow his own fault but he starts to feel a little trickle of embarrassment because it was a childish fear. Just because his face changed does not constitute an immediate change in personality.

 

Logically.

 

His face is still different though and the terror is still there, at bay, ready to consume.


End file.
